pokefakefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Adventures
Villains *'Xatu' (1st Movie): Defeated by a Grotle six years prior to the events of the series. *'Darkrai': The villain that originally made the Pokemon World, and putted the Pokemon World in danger. He is actually just N, who got attacked by a dark void and became Darkrai. The creator of the Dark Masters and the one who gave the Chosen Kid's three original enemies (Golbat, Ambipom, and Crobat) their powers. After his attacks are blocked by the combined efforts of Feraligatr, Meganium, Typloshion, Venusaur, Blastoise, Blaziken, Swampert, Empoleon, and Cresselia, he got attacked by WarTerraZard, MetalInfernape, and Sceptile. However, he still easily defeats all of the children's Pokemons, and trys to defeat them with one full powered dark pulse. However, when Cresselia and the other kids sacrifice their powers to MetalInfernape, MetalInfernape was able to destroy him with his Nuclear Annihilation attack. **'Golbat': The first villain the Chosen Kids faced. Destroyed by Croconaw. **'Ambipom': The second villain the Chosen Kids faced. First destroyed by Torterra, but later returned as MetalAmbipom. Permanently destroyed by Swampert and Rhyperior. ***'Aipom' (15-20): Ambipom's henchmen that do their best to get rid of the Chosen Kids and their Pokemon for him. Some fought the Chosen Kid's Pokemon, and the rest were sucked into the Dark Network. ***'Porygon-2': A Pokemon that wasn't a friend of Ambipom. He was killed into the Dark Network after he took Ambipom with him. **'Crobat': The third villain the Chosen Kids faced. First destroyed by Typloshion and the other Pokemon, but returned as Venombat. 'Destroyed again by WarTerraZard and MetalInfernape, though MetalInfernape delivered the final blow. Was not fully destroyed however, and orchestrated the events of Adventure 02, ending in his return as the real villain, and finally destroyed by Imferio Fighter Forme. ***'Zubat: Crobat's flunky. Orchestrated a series of traps and lies to prevent the Chosen Children from reuniting, and to bog them down in selfishness and despair, quashing their best qualities, and thereby preventing their crests from ever glowing. Though loyal to Crobat to the bitter end, his master consumed him to gain the energy needed to evolve into his final form. ***'Banette': Crobat's other flunky. Killed by Croconaw when he attacked Crobat with his Ice Punch attack. **'Dark Masters': The creations of Darkrai; subjugated Pokemon World while the Chosen Kids fought Crobat on Earth. ***'Gyrados': First of the Dark Masters to attack the Chosen Kids. Destroyed by WarTerraZard. ***'Mr. Mime': Second Dark Master to attack. Destroyed by MetalInfernape. ***'Zekrom': Third Dark Master to attack. Destroyed by WarTerraZard. ***'Alakazam': The leader of the Dark Masters. Destroyed by Feraligatr. *'Mewtwo' (2nd Movie): Materialized inside the Internet. First appeared as Clonetwo but later evolved to Infertwo fighting Grotle and Charmeleon and defeated them before they had a chance to evolve. Evolved into Mewtwo while fighting WarTerraZard and MetalInfernape; nearly defeated them but was destroyed when they DNA Fusioned (combined) into Omnison for the first time. Other Pokemon World characters: *'Professor Oak': An old man who accidently died as a kid and became data. He acts as a guide to the Chosen Kids. *'Electabuzz': An electirc-like Pokemon that was freed in Episode 5 by May, Lucas, and Brendan, but attacked due to the presence of one of Golbat's Time Gears. Defeated and freed by Grovyle, he reappeared to hunt down and destroy Zekrom, and stayed with them until the final battle with Alakazam, going so far as to hold him off while they attempted to escape all being turned into dolls and defeated. Once revived by Feraligatr, he participated in the final battle against Alakazam and the Gligar swarm, and returned with their other allies to congratulate the Chosen Children on defeating Darkrai. *'Girafraig': Guardian of an ancient temple on Time Island, the place in Pokemon World the children were first transported to. Returned to help the kids build a raft. He congratulated them on defeating Darkrai, and was on to point out the eclipse and informs the children that it was time to say good-bye. *'Rhydon': Protector of Time Island. Constantly enslaved, freed and reenslaved by the Time Gears, until right before the final battle with Golbat. He surprised the partner Pokemon when he attacked them with Marowak, as his reputation was that of a just Pokemon and was well-known to be Marowak's mortal enemy. Presumably, it was he who organized the party of Pokemon who built the Chosen Children a raft to travel to Johto Continent. Was given the ability to evolve into Rhyperior after intense exposure to the children's Pokeballs. He is killed by MetalAmbipom, taking an attack intended to kill Dawn. *'Marowak': Rhydon's rival. Was the only Pokemon willing to help Golbat not under the influence of the Time Gears. After Golbat was destroyed, Rhydon scared him off. He reappears, wounded badly after a fight with Nuzleaf and the earthquake caused by MetalAmpibom. Dawn, Wally, and Brendan tend his wounds, and he is incredibly touched that they would help him after he tried to kill them. He allies himself with Dawn, Wally, and Brendan after Rhydon's death, realizing he was more than just a rival, and agrees to help the Chosen Children fight the Dark Masters. He is present for the final battle with Alakazam, and appears after the final battle with Darkrai to thank and congratulate the children, but leaves after they take a commemorative photograph in the Village of Beginnings. *'Wailord': The second to last Pokemon with a Time Gear, encountered en route to Johto Continent. Once the Gear is destroyed, he apologizes for destroying their raft and offers to ferry the Chosen Children to Johto himself. Reappeared in to save and protect the children from Gyrados, but is killed in the ensuing battle. *'Mew': Well-known in the Pokemon World as a trainer, Mew takes on the Chosen Children, particularly Lucas and Turtwig. Returns, sacrificing himself to the Dark Masters to ensure the escape and safety of the Chosen Children. *'Team Rocket': The group consists of Meowth, Arbok, and Weezing. They were first sent by Golbat for an award to capture all of the chosen children's Pokemons. They fail for 4 times in a row and always gets "blasted off". They return hearing of 2 children needed to help the Heart and Soul foundation (Lyra and Paul's Pokemons), and try to kill Sara. However, after knowing that it was the wrong thing to do, they help the Chosen Kids. Meowth is killed blocking an attack intended for Sara, while Arbok and Weezing are killed by Venombat. Family of the Chosen Kids *'Marc and Rebecca Koki': Lucas and Sara's parents. Both trapped in the convention center by Crobat, and assisted in the escape attempt. *'Robert and Michael Koki: '''Lucas and Sara's older brothers, they do not actually appear. *'Palmer Jun & Nancy Barell': Barry and Curtis's parents; divorced and somewhat uncomfortable together, though they conquer this out of love and concern for their sons. Mr. Jun was key to the battles against Crobat, and his various work associates (Sakurada, etc.) helped stage the escape attempt from the convention center. *'Delia Shirou: Eyan and Lisa's loving mom. She is very nice, but embarrassing towards them. She keeps a secret from them about their real father, plus will not ever tell them the truth. She was captured by Gengar, but she saw her son from the sidelines hoping he'll succeedd in defeating Venombat. *'Amy Haruka: ''May's mother. Emotionally distant originally, she conquers this out of love and concern for her daughter, going so far as to infiltrate Crobat's ranks with Torchic, and attack a squadron of Gastly with nothing but a sheet. *'Steven & Johanna Hikari': Dawn's loving parents, both a bit eccentric, but brave in their own way. *'Norman Yuki & Eileen Yuki': Brendan's very strict parents, that aren't really shown other than being captured by Crobat at the covention center. *'Cristian Yuki': Brendan's caring older brother, that treat the wounds of the patients in the convention center. *'Dan and Helen Mitzumi': Wally's adoptive, loving, supportive parents. While they never told him he was adopted, he overheard them one night and it bothered him until they did and he confessed he had known all along. Unwilling to leave their son alone in the second rise of battles, they help decipher the prophecy to cause a miracle to defeat Venonbat. *'Sean and Tina Hibiki': Ethan's very nice and caring parents. They were seen in the sidelines of when Ethan jumped in front of Sara to block her, being very scared. However they were very impressed by Typloshion and helped defeat Venombat. *'Tony and Amanda Kotone': Lyra's very indenpendent parents. They almost never talk, however they were really worried when Meganium got poisoned. *'Jimmy and Jamie Shigeru': Gary's parents. They were only shown at the convention center, being a slave of Crobat.